1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing equipment such as a personal computer or a word processor.
2. Related Background Art
A personal computer comprises a main unit including an input device such as a keyboard, a CPU (ROM and RAM), and a display device such as a liquid crystal display mounted on a front panel of a cover hinged to the main unit. As the electronic technologies and the packaging technologies advance, the personal computer has been remarkably reduced in its size and weight and has become suitable to carry.
However, a relatively large component such as a keyboard is essential to the personal computer. Further, in order to enhance the function, it is required to build in a floppy disk drive. Accordingly, there is a limit in reducing the size and the weight. In order to remarkably reduce the size and the weight of the personal computer., the keyboard may be constructed by a sheet-like input panel. In this case, however, the operability is poor and the utility is lost by the size reduction.